bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snarl
Snarl is a male lion who lived in Bravelands. He was a member of Dauntlesspride, until Titan drove him, and several other lions, out. Fearless later recruited him as a member of Fearlesspride, along with five other former Dauntlesspride lions. Snarl is killed by Stinger to "help" Fearless gain respect in his pride. Biography Blood and Bone Snarl is first seen when Fearless and Valor go to look for the exiled lions of the fallen Dauntlesspride. When Fearless announces to the lions that he will create Fearlesspride, Snarl and the other lions from Dauntlesspride laugh in mockery. Hardy, Snarl, and Rough and Tough argue over who should be leader of the pride. Valor interferes in the fight and stops it and criticizes the lions about not being prepared if Titan attacks them. Fearless says that he can be the lions' leader, but the other lions refuse. The former Dauntlesspride lions begin to walk away, and Snarl calls over to Fearless and Valor not to follow them. Fearless makes a formal challenge to create Fearlesspride, and Snarl accepts the challenge. The two lions fight each other, and Fearless is victorious over Snarl, and Fearlesspride is formed. Later, Snarl is hunting with the other lions of Fearlesspride. Fearless and Valor explain the strategy to hunt the gazelle. The lions get into position, but Snarl ruins the strategy and goes for the gazelle. However, Snarl misjudges his jump and fails to catch the gazelle, and the gazelle runs away. After the failed hunt, Fearless criticizes Snarl for not following the strategy to hunt the gazelle. Snarl retorts that Fearless isn't their boss. He also insults Fearless by telling him he needs Valor to hunt. Keen tells Snarl that Fearless is their leader. Snarl insults Keen's father Dauntless for being weak to lose the pride to Titan. Keen angrily tells Snarl not to insult his father, and Snarl retorts that he would insult Dauntless all he wanted. Fearless steps in and stops the fight. The gazelles have settles, so the pride gets back into hunting position. This time, unlike the first attempt, the pride follows the strategy. Snarl, Keen, and Hardy run on the left. Keen gets close to the gazelle and springs at it, but misses. Snarl bumps into Keen, and the strategy fails again. Snarl and Keen argue with each other that the other messed up the hunt. Fearless comes and tells the two lions to stop fighting. Snarl yells that Keen thought he could be useless just because he is the son of Dauntless. Fearless breaks up the fight and lectures them that no lion is useless. Later, when Fearless goes to seek advice from Stinger Crownleaf, he tells that Snarl was questioning the orders. Stinger suggests to Fearless that he could send Snarl out on patrol. When Fearless returns, he sends Snarl to patrol the scent-marked boundary. Snarl obeys and goes to patrol the boundary. Later, Keen tells Fearless that Snarl hasn't returned from patrolling. Fearless and the other lions go to look for Snarl. Eventually, they find Snarl dead and vultures circling around the dead Snarl. Stinger later reveals to Fearless that he killed Snarl much to the shock and fury of the Lion Cub. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Fearlesspride Members Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Dauntlesspride Members